Polar Bears and Bikinis
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Won 2nd place in the "100 Monkeys O/S Song Contest." It takes a fiery plane crash and being stranded on a desert island for Jasper to see how wrong he was. Can he survive Peter's obsession with 'Lost' and Bella's choice of swimwear? O/s. Lang.
1. Polar Bears and Bikinis

Written for the "100 Monkeys O/S Song Contest"

_**Title**_: Polar Bears and Bikinis

_**Pairing**_: Jasper/Bella

_**Rating**_: T

_**Song**_: 'Wings on Fire'

_**Beta**_: The Chimaera's Mane

_**Summary**_: Written for the "100 Monkeys O/S Song Contest." It takes a fiery plane crash and being stranded on a desert island for Jasper to see how wrong he was. Can he survive Peter's obsession with 'Lost' and Bella's choice of swimwear? J/B.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nada…zilch…zero…nil…nought…nothing…bugger-all…sweet FA… (You get the idea.) Song property of 100 Monkeys, and everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer – I just borrow her best characters and fiddle with their fangs, or lack thereof (:

See fanfiction . net / ~ teamfireandice for more details!

* * *

><p>He sighed and shrugged off his leather jacket, throwing it over the back of the white couch he passed on his way to the mini-bar.<p>

It was quiet for all of two seconds, before Michael, Zach and Lucas bounded into the cabin and threw themselves at the cushy couches bolted to the carpeted floor of the private jet.

Two more people entered, before the thick door was shut and preparations for take-off began.

Jasper grabbed a bottle of water, before quickly pushing himself between Michael and Zach on white couch – it left Lucas to take up the other couch with the last two people to enter the cabin.

Lucas was delighted. "Hey, Bella! Come sit with me!"

Jasper tried not to look up at the only woman on the jet…and failed miserably – he watched as she strode over to the opposite couch, a wide smile on her cherry-red lips, and threw herself down in a flash of creamy bare flesh, dark denim, white cotton, and black snakeskin cowboy boots.

He felt himself twitch south of his belt…

With a silent growl, he popped the water open and drank heavily – Peter eyed him with curiosity as he took up a seat next to his sister, Bella.

As Lucas struck up a conversation with the lovely Bella, Jasper thought of her and her brother – both of them had the same deep, seemingly bottomless, brown eyes and tousled brown locks, except Bella's hair was far longer and curled in ringlets to her waist whereas Peter's hair was short and messy like he'd only just rolled out of bed.

Where Bella was pale Peter was tanned, and where Bella was soft, curvaceous and sexy as hell Peter was…well, chicks dug his muscles, and Jasper was unwilling to think any longer of what lay beneath his band shirt and roughed-up jeans.

Whereas he was quite willing to think longer on Bella…especially since he had first-hand knowledge of what was beneath her skin-tight white tank and dark jeans.

But he had fucked all of that up less than two weeks earlier.

In a fit of stupidity, of…_honesty_, he had told her that her being Peter's sister bothered him. She had asked him why. He had told her what created his unease, because not only were he and Peter close professionally they were even more tight-knit _personally_. He also let slip that when he was having a beer with Peter in his basement and writing a couple of new songs, all he could think of was her and the way her red lips would shape his name as his body writhed along with hers.

She had infected his every thought.

She had asked him if it was a bad thing, smiling at him innocently as she did so. He had said nothing, just watching the smile with tender eyes – she had told him previously that she had never opened herself up to anyone like she had him…and he knew it was true. That smile was reserved for two people only – him and Peter.

But Bella's smile for Jasper was secret, because he had asked her to keep it that way.

Time and time again in their three-month-long relationship she had asked him if they could finally tell her brother, but he had always turned her down.

He had been scared – scared of losing his best friend, scared of losing his fuckawesome drummer and, ultimately, scared of losing Bella if Peter didn't like their relationship.

Because wherever Peter went, Bella went too.

That was supported by the fact that she was on the band's trip, let alone their jet, at all – she was just one of the boys, ever since Mr and Mrs Swan died.

Peter had protected her from then on, always insisting that she should be around to join in with things or just hang out, and everyone loved her – it was so fucking difficult not to, because beneath that innocent goodness there was a tigress.

Bella could punch and run and kick with the best of them, never citing any excuses to not join in and get dirty, but she was also funny and kind and had the wickedest sense of humour Jasper had ever known.

She was also beautiful.

_Beyond beautiful_, Jasper's mind helpfully corrected.

She was all luscious curves and soft skin – he could still feel the imprint of her bends and silkiness beneath his fingertips from the last time he was honoured with the gift of touching them, _caressing _them...

It had been the _final _time.

As they had lain in her bed, after a mind-blowing round of sex, watching sunlight dance across the yellow walls of her bedroom, he had lazily told her he didn't think he'd ever be ready to tell Peter about the two of them.

She had bolted up, staring down at him disbelievingly, and told him that Peter deserved to know and that she wasn't ashamed. He hadn't gotten there quick enough, still dazed in post-orgasmic bliss, and she had taken his silence as read that _he_ was ashamed.

Bella wasn't one for crying, usually preferring to laugh her way through shit instead, but as he had scrambled to tell her that he _loved_ her and that he wasn't ashamed either he just didn't know what to do, he could have sworn he saw something glisten in the bright morning light and run a shining path down her soft, flushed cheek.

She had turned in on herself immediately, wrapping a sheet around her naked body and standing, before telling him to leave.

There had been no words, no affirmations that they were over, but he knew he'd shattered his only chance at true happiness.

Even with all the girls he could have and all the ones he _had_ had, he only wanted the one woman that meant losing his best friend – the one that was playing a thumb-war across from him with Lucas, her brow furrowed and the point of her tongue between her pouty lips in concentration.

God, he missed her.

Take-off was faultless and soon enough they were riding high in the air and they could roam the spacious cabin.

Jasper found himself staying exactly as he was with Michael and Zach and playing some card games, while the others amused themselves with the magazines on board.

Lucas was having the time of his fucking life messing around with Bella, and Jasper felt that old snake called Jealousy writhe within his belly. Instead of focusing on the game, he found his eyes drawn to the strawberry-blonde, blue-eyed boy opposite him.

Lucas was the youngest of all of them, just barely twenty, and he still hadn't grown into his body properly. He was slightly thin and lanky, with less defined muscles and jaw than the rest of them and, besides Jasper, he was the only blonde.

He wondered if Bella found him attractive…

"Fuck, Jasper. I can see your hand!"

Jasper turned to see Michael glaring at him – the guy took his card games too seriously – before he threw down his cards into Jasper's lap.

"I'm out."

Michael split and Zach followed soon after. Jasper was left alone…but not for long.

_Fuck_…

"Man, what's got you so jittery?" Peter drawled out, throwing himself down on the couch next to Jasper.

Jasper's heart began doing double-time – it didn't matter that he and Bella were over, he was still keeping their past relationship a secret from Peter.

"Nothin', Peter," Jasper murmured back, before picking up a magazine and thumbing through it.

Peter snorted. "Sure."

The other man went quiet for a moment, and Jasper just continued to pretend to be reading.

"Uh…" Peter's voice sounded and then died off.

Jasper looked up at him with a frown. "Huh?"

The man looked him right in the eye. "Jasper, are you afraid of fire, water, twisted metal, and possible death, together and in that order?"

He stared at him. "I guess so, yeah."

Peter clipped up his belt. Jasper watched him with wide eyes...before automatically following suit.

Peter nodded his head towards the side of the jet and the rounded windows. "You're shit outta luck. Might wanna kiss your junk goodbye, 'cause this sucker's goin' down."

Jasper looked over to see smoke billowing past the windows, intermittent flames flickering between, and turned back just in time to catch Bella's panic stricken face before the aeroplane suddenly dropped and everything went black.

* * *

><p>There was someone shouting, but he couldn't hear the words over the roaring in his ears. Every inch of him shuddered with the sensation of waking from a nightmare – a cold sweat that chilled his bones and made his heart pound.<p>

"…_Jasper_…"

He groaned. He felt like his head was full of sand.

"…_Jasper_…"

He could feel something beneath his fingertips that actually felt like the stuff.

"…_Jasper_…"

His skin was hot, _way_ too hot, and he could almost feel some of it sizzling.

"_Jasper_!"

His stupor broke. His eyes flew open to meet wide, femininely-shaped, brown ones. He coughed up _at_ _least_ a mountain of sand.

Bella didn't flinch from her seat on top of him as he upchucked to the side, her hands placed over his heart and her knees tightly pressed to his sides as she sat on his lap.

When he felt he could speak, he finally let his eyes hazily roam over her soot-smudged face and blackened clothes and murmured, "_Be_… Bell…"

"Don't speak," she breathed, with that secret smile of hers on her face. "You're okay. You'll be okay. Everyone's fine."

Jasper sucked in a breath of salty air, noted the bright blue sky over their heads, and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened. Blurred orange and white shapes moved before him in a sea of black, and he blinked a few times to clear his vision.<p>

He was laid out next to a campfire, night softly falling from the starry heavens over the circle of people surrounding the roaring flames.

Eyes met his. They crinkled from the pressure of a wide smile. "Jasper, you're awake."

"Peter…" He murmured.

The shirtless, ash-covered man stood, picking up a charred plastic bottle, before coming to Jasper's side and sitting down once more. He offered the bottle of water and Jasper took it, drinking heavily.

His limbs felt weak, but he sat up slowly when he was done. He passed the bottle back to Peter and looked around. They were sat on a long beach of white sand, softly lapping waves lazily ebbing and flowing a few metres from them.

Everyone was in various states of undress and grubbiness, and Jasper looked down at himself to find that his clothes were charred and tattered.

"Plane crash," he muttered, remembering Bella's terrified expression as he did so.

"Yeah," Peter confirmed. "The pilots got out fine, as did everyone else, but you got caught on your belt or somethin' and went under with the plane."

Peter nodded to the left, and Jasper looked over to see the twisted, burnt wreck of their jet. It was half-submerged in the ocean, the nose of the plane breaking out of the water and stuck on the shore. The sand around it was black.

"Huh," he breathed.

Peter chuckled. "You're one lucky sonofabitch. Everyone was swimmin' and crawlin' to safety, but Bella saw you. She cut you loose and dragged you up on to the beach. I thought you were a goner."

I stared at him.

"She was about to do chest compressions when you puked up all this sand and shit and started breathin' properly. I don't even know where the _sand_ came from…"

He tuned out Peter's voice and looked across the fire to see Bella gazing back at him. She smiled, shyly tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, and Jasper couldn't believe he had such a beautiful guardian angel.

* * *

><p>Three days later, a couple of bags and other bits of luggage floated ashore.<p>

Bella turned and grinned at the boys – she was crouched over a black shapeless mass that Jasper assumed was once a suitcase – as they stood looking for _their_ stuff. "I've got all _my_ shit. Tough luck, losers."

The pilots rescued some radio equipment, but nothing else was salvageable.

Peter sighed next to Jasper. "You know, this shit better not turn out like 'Lost'. I can't deal with a polar bear and sand in the same place – my mind will implode."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pete!" Bella hollered from the other side of 'camp' a day later. "Look what I found!"<p>

Jasper looked up from where he was hanging out clothes to dry in the midday sun and almost dropped to his knees.

"Fuck," he breathed.

She was holding It – _The Red Bikini_. Four weeks previous they had gone beach shopping for the band's holiday, and Jasper had urged Bella to buy something a little less skimpy than the suits and two-pieces she had been looking at. He didn't want every guy looking at what was–_had been_ his. She had just smirked wickedly and bought the tiniest bikini in the entire district.

It was red. It was made from a couple of triangles and a few bits of string. It was so hot Jasper thought he was going to lose it in his pants right then.

She was _wearing_ it…and nothing else.

Peter sighed. "Bells, if I tell you I don't like it will you change into somethin' else?"

"No," she smirked, sexily striding past the rest of the band and the pilots all sitting in the sand, under the shade of a few tropical trees, and all gawping open-mouthed.

Her eyes suddenly met Jasper's, and he knew how much of a fucking idiot he had been.

* * *

><p>"Any polar bears?"<p>

"No, Peter! There haven't been any _fucking polar bears_!"

Michael was losing his rag with Peter – three more days had passed, and Peter was talking more and more about what happened in 'Lost'.

It was just the repeated questions that annoyed everyone, since no one had really been listening. Especially Jasper. He had other things to worry about.

Like Lucas and Bella.

They kept taking walks around the miniscule island together, _alone_, and it was quickly turning Jasper into a jealous wreck of a man.

Every time they left he asked Peter if they should follow. Peter just said that if the two wanted to go off and do their own thing then it was up to them.

Jasper couldn't believe it. Peter wasn't even _concerned_ about a guy with his _sister_.

Jasper began to think he had made an even bigger mistake than letting Bella go – underestimating his best friend.

* * *

><p>"No, Bella. Like this." Lucas grinned, diving under the water once more.<p>

The band and the pilots were fiddling with the radio kit once more, while Lucas and Bella messed about in the sea and Jasper watched them like a hawk.

Bella was wearing her red bikini again. Jasper was pulsing with rage.

Bella copied Lucas in his dive and then the two met for air.

Lucas shook his head at her, sending water flying everywhere. "No, let me show you."

He waded to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, a smirk curling his lips.

Jasper lost it. He stomped to the water, went crashing in, and pulled back his fist before sending it flying into Lucas' face.

Lucas fell back like a brick dropping into a pond.

Bella gasped and grabbed Lucas before he could go under, sputtering, "What the _fuck, _Jasper?"

He froze, his still-clenched fist feeling like lead. He had hit his lead guitarist. Over Bella.

Peter would know how Jasper felt.

Like a coward, he turned and ran up onto the beach before storming into the cool cover of the island's trees and escaping the situation he had created.

"_Shit_."

* * *

><p>It was nightfall before Jasper emerged from the foliage, and that was only because he thought he heard a strange noise. He wondered if Peter was going to be right about the polar bear.<p>

There was a sudden whooping…before a long, loud, echoing _honk_ sounded.

It was a ship. A massive one. Practically a cruise liner. Maybe it _was _a cruise liner…

Everyone was on the beach, waving their arms and jumping at the small dinghy that bobbed towards them on the ocean.

They were rescued.

Jasper was fucked.

When they left the island, he'd never be able to right everything he'd done. Everyone would _surely _go their own separate ways…

"Peter! Lucas!" He yelled.

The two men turned, one of them with an eye ringed with purple.

He stumbled down the sand to them. "I'm sorry."

Lucas waved him off like it was nothing. "It's cool. Island crazy, I say."

Then he just turned and went back to the water's edge with everyone else to watch the incoming boat get closer and closer.

Peter laughed, bringing Jasper out of his shocked stare. "You're fucked up."

"Huh?"

"_All this_?" He impressed, laying out his hands and gesturing randomly.

Jasper frowned. "What?"

"The glarin', the punchin', and the _jealousy_ all happened because you didn't want me to know."

_Shit_…

"Know what?"

There was no use in denying it, and Peter's unimpressed expression confirmed that thought.

"I've known you were in love with my sister since you first met her. You should have seen how your jaw hit the floor."

Jasper sighed and rolled his shoulders in a half-shrug. "I don't know how long it's been…"

"A few months now, isn't it?" Peter wriggled his eyebrows.

Jasper gaped. "You knew?"

"_Duh_. Bells was on Cloud Nine when you weren't around, and kinda…_shy_ when you were. Do you see my sister bein' shy, fucker?" Peter asked, jutting his chin to Bella who was doing a celebratory dance in honour of their rescue.

Jasper shook his head. Bella had her moments, but she wasn't _shy_ – how didn't he notice that?

"You made my loudass sister _shy_." Peter shook his head. "Fuck, Jasper. I don't get it."

He waited.

Peter shook his head at him again. "How you can do that and then just give her up… Idon't know_._ She almost fuckin' _cried_ in front of me when I asked what was wrong. All because you didn't want me to know. Well, I knew, and if you don't grow a pair and go and get back with her _right the fuck now_, I'm certainly not goin' to give my pathetic blessin'."

Confidence filled him, fuelled with his love for Bella, and he marched straight over to her.

He tapped her slender shoulder. "Uhm, Bella?"

She turned, her eyebrows raised. "How's your fist, Jasper?"

He looked down at his bruised knuckles. "Fine… Just fine."

"Good."

There was a pause.

He cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She waited.

"Over there?" He murmured, gesturing with his head.

They stepped away from the crowd and Jasper took a deep breath…before beginning.

"I'm sorry."

It was out there, loud and free and clear.

"For what?"

He looked into her dark eyes. "Everythin'. Keepin' our relationship from Peter, how it ended…Lucas…"

A smile flitted across her lips. "You're lucky he's fine, or I would have been pissed off about that. You know how I hate that caveman shit."

Jasper bobbed his head. "I know."

There was another pause.

"Well…" Bella sighed, looking over the little boat that was just off-shore. "I suppose I forgive you."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

Her eyes met his again, and they were lit with a wicked shine. "Only if you promise it will never happen again..."

"I _swear_, Bella," he breathed fervently, closing the distance between the two of them.

"_And_…" She grinned. "If you kiss me. Right now."

He felt a smile curl his lips. "That's easily done…"

He leant in slightly…and Bella turned her head from him.

"Woah, Jay! My _brother_'s over there watching us like a curtain twitcher."

Jasper growled low in his throat at being interrupted, before looking up to see Peter openly watching their reunion with a silly-ass grin on his face.

Jasper smirked, before straightening and catching his best friend's attention. "Hey. Peter."

Peter's eyebrows shot up questioningly.

Jasper jutted his chin to the right of Peter. "Polar bear."

And when Peter span around, eyes wide and mouth open, Jasper leant down and stole a kiss from Bella's soft, rosy lips.

She hummed against his mouth happily, before pulling back and murmuring, "_Thank Christ_," and then planting her mouth on his again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jasper sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around _his _girl, but he didn't miss Peter's growled, "You _fucker_…"

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Wings on Fire' – 100 Monkeys<strong>_

_Oh, my God, the wing's on fire._

_Oh, my God, this sucker's gonna hit the ground,_

_We're going down._

_Aisle lights illuminating,_

_Everybody screaming for their lives._

_I can't believe I'm gonna die tonight,_

_Because…_

_Oh, my God, the wing's on fire._

_Oh, my God, this sucker's gonna hit the ground,_

_We're going down._

_Oh, my God, the wing's on fire._

_Oh, my God, this sucker's gonna hit the ground,_

_We're going down._

_Hey, little waitress lady,_

_Please, hand me a little liquor bottle._

_Anything to help me ease the pain,_

_Of this crashing plane,_

_Because…_

_Oh, my God, the wing's on fire._

_Oh, my God, this sucker's gonna hit the ground,_

_We're going down._

_Captain's on the radio._

_He says, for sure we've got to go,_

_So smoke 'em if you got 'em,_

_If you got 'em, go and smoke 'em now._

_Hey, little lady sitting next to me,_

_Why won't you give me some kisses please._

_I don't want to die so cold and lonely,_

_Because…_

_Oh, my God, the wing's on fire._

_Oh, my God, this sucker's gonna hit the ground,_

_We're going down._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Please, let me know what you think (: Peace!_


	2. Voting is Open!

_**Voting is open!**_

* * *

><p>Please, go here – fanfiction . net  ~ teamfireandice – to vote for your favourite O/s. Remember to take the spaces out first though, before you hit 'enter' (;

It only takes a couple of clicks! (:

Peace!

_wonder_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, if anyone's interested in checking out my new blog, please go along to wwhscrapbook . blogspot . com (again, take out the spaces (; ). You can add yourself to the mailing list at the bottom of the screen - all you need is an e-mail address - andor if you have a Google profile you can become a follower of my blog!**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
